heroesofrokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Clan Samurai
Active Phoenix PCs The following are active Phoenix Clan player characters in the current Heroes of Rokugan campaign. Agasha Family Asako Family *'Asako Asami' is the winner of the prestigious White Orchid. Also named Jade Magistrate by the honorable Asako Heishi, Master of Air and Jade Champion, she is a proud member of the Asako Family. Friendly with the kami of water, she is often found by a local river or stream. Her laughing and splashing, often mistaken for playfulness, actually represent a very serious level of communication with the spirits. She is regularly seen with her yojimbo, Shiba Hatsu. *'Asako Jun' is a young and honorable samurai. As a boy, he was an adept student of history, and became intrigued by Akodo's Leadership. In order to improve relations with the Lion Clan, Jun was part of an exchange program and began training at the main dojo of the Akodo family. The young scholar showed brilliant speed to make up for his average strength, and has recently completed a year of training with a sensei from the Matsu Duelist Academy. He is an avid supporter of improved relations between the Crab, Lion, and Phoenix clans. Isawa Family *'Isawa Yukiko' is a young Void Shugenja, perhaps a year past her gempukku. Having traveled throughout the Empire and beyond even in that time, she is finding her eyes gradually being opened to much that is abroad in the Clans. Generally reticent by nature, she is quite willing to lead in those few circumstances when no more suitable samurai present themselves. Yukiko is often found tending shrines on the roadside or other places where they may perhaps be unkempt. Yukiko is unmarried; her family is seeking to take advantage of the recent plan to have intermarriage encouraged between Phoenix and Lion clans, though they would prefer not losing a Shugenja to the Lion clan. Shiba Family *'Shiba Hatsu', winner of the Topaz Championship, is currently serving as yojimbo to Jade Magistrate Asako Asami. Prone to brooding, he often overcomes his aversion to social scenarios when his daimyo requires him to attend a function. The hulking bushi favors his katana in combat, but like most Shiba, has studied extensively with the naginata as well, and once bested a Tsuruchi in a Kyujutsu duel. While proficient at striking effectively, Hatsu's strength lies in his ability to defend his charge from multiple assailants. Deceased Phoenix PCs The following Phoenix samurai served their lords honorably in the current campaign. *'Asako Tetsu' began training with the Earth Tensai at a young age. A rising star, he often battled alongside the renowned Hida Tango. Disdainful of the formalities of priesthood, Tetsu was known to summon a massive earthen club and wade into battle. Tetsu passed away in Voice of the Emperor, and was posthumously inducted into the prestigious Avalanche Guard. Tetsu can currently be taken as a 2 point Ancestor. Notable NPCs The following are non-player characters of note outside of the Phoenix Clan Leaders. Previous Edition Phoenix PCs The following characters, long dead in the current campaign, represented the Phoenix Clan in previous Heroes of Rokugan campaigns.